


waiting for the key

by sarcasm_and_sabres



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasm_and_sabres/pseuds/sarcasm_and_sabres
Summary: A lazy offseason morning.
Relationships: Anthony Rendon/Trea Turner
Kudos: 4
Collections: MLB Offseason Shortform Ficathon





	waiting for the key

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [actualtaracole (freaking_intelligent_fangirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaking_intelligent_fangirl/pseuds/actualtaracole) in the [mlb_offseason_shortform](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mlb_offseason_shortform) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> a soft, slow morning during the offseason.
> 
> Title from “Morning” by Billy Collins.
> 
> I’d like to preface this by saying that this is a fictional version of Tony, not the Tony who made an ass of himself with his recent comments. This fictional Tony isn’t a dick and is a good person who actually cares about other people.
> 
> If you’re Anthony Rendon or Trea Turner or someone who knows them personally, do us all a favor and close this tab now. And have a long hard think about being a decent human.

Tony wakes to fingers running through his hair and a kiss on his forehead.

“Good morning,” Trea says, leaning in to kiss him properly. Tony finally cracks his eyes open, taking in the morning light already starting to filter in and turn Trea’s hair into a halo.

“Go brush your teeth,” Tony mumbles against Trea’s lips. He feels more than hears Trea’s soft laugh, then the bed dips as the warmth disappears from beside him. “Wait, no, don’t leave.”

Trea laughs again, smiling when Tony looks up at him. “Which is it? Brush my teeth and make you breakfast, or stay in bed?”

“Both.” That elicits yet another laugh, and Tony stretches enough to grab Trea’s hand. “Bed first.”

“I can do that,” Trea agrees, climbing back into bed, against the pillows so he’s perfectly positioned for Tony to scoot into his lap. Trea starts playing with his hair, and Tony lets his eyes slide shut. No alarms, no reason they need to get out of bed anytime soon...not that he doesn’t love the hectic nature of the season, but it’s beyond nice to actually get a lazy morning with his boyfriend for once. 

“I’m staying here forever,” Tony murmurs, yawning and shifting so he’s covered by more of the blankets Trea had dislodged. 

“I take it we’re not going to make it to the gym before lunch, then.” Tony squints up at Trea to make sure he’s not really annoyed by having their plans shifted, but he’s smiling, and he doesn’t look like he’s particularly inclined to move anytime soon.

“I’m fine with not making it out of bed before lunch,” Tony says. He can’t hold back another yawn, and pulls a face when he hears Trea snickering at him. “‘S not nice to laugh at people.”

“Did I really tire you out that much last night, old man?” he teases. “And here I thought you had some stamina...”

“I’ll show you stamina,” Tony threatens, but with his eyes closed and half asleep, he’s pretty sure Trea’s going to take it as an empty threat. 

“Later, though, huh?” Trea’s still playing with his hair, and Tony finds he doesn’t mind being made fun of nearly as much with that to mitigate it. “How about you go back to sleep for a little bit, and I’ll wake you up with coffee and breakfast?”

“I could be persuaded into that,” Tony says, though he does grumble in protest when his head is lifted off Trea’s lap. There’s a gentle kiss to his forehead, and Trea’s warmth slips away.

\- - -

“Good morning again, sleepyhead,” Trea calls, and Tony rolls over, stretching as Trea sets breakfast down on the bedside table. 

“You’re the best, you know that?” Tony rubs at his eyes to clear them, glancing over at the clock. He never sleeps this late, but he also never feels this well rested when he wakes up. “I don’t understand how you have so much energy in the morning.”

“It’s because I’m so much younger than you,” Trea informs him. Tony rolls his eyes and gets out of bed to go brush his teeth. By the time he’s done, Trea is back in bed, digging into his bacon and fruit. 

“My own private chef, huh?” Tony kisses Trea on the cheek and settles next to him, careful not to disturb the food. “I can’t remember the last time I had breakfast in bed.”

“Really? Your boyfriend must not be treating you right, then.” Trea passes over a mug of coffee, already fixed exactly as Tony likes it, and he sighs in pleasure as he takes a long drink. 

“Or maybe I’m failing mine,” Tony returns, snagging a piece of bacon from Trea’s plate and earning himself an unimpressed stare.

“If you could wait thirty seconds,” Trea says, “you could have your own food instead of stealing mine.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” He steals a strawberry to make a point, then takes the plate Trea hands over and slides two pieces of bacon and a strawberry back. 

Trea accepts them with a smile, looping an ankle around Tony’s. Busying himself with breakfast, Tony enjoys the quiet. A far cry from the rushed and somewhat frantic mornings during the season, especially when they have day games.

“You’ve got a little something,” Trea says, setting his now-empty plate aside and brushing his thumb over Tony’s cheek before leaning in for a kiss. “Mm, strawberry.”

“Smoothly done there.” Tony pulls him back in for another kiss, smiling. “So smooth I’d almost think you could be a major league shortstop.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Trea steals his plate and moves it out of harm’s way, rolling over on top of Tony and kissing him again, more heated this time. “If I was a major league shortstop, would I have time to stay here with my boyfriend, or would I have to dash off to keep up my smooth fielding?”

“Definitely stay here,” Tony mumbles against Trea’s lips. “We’ve got our rings, we can retire. Just stay here forever.”


End file.
